Holding the Line
by GrandLarsene
Summary: "If you draw a line you absolutely refuse to surrender, then that's the only thing you need to protect, no matter what." He chooses to protect an innocent girl, condemned for things outside her control. In doing so, he finds the family he'd always yearned for; he would fight the entire world if it meant protecting them. [HP/DxD/Shinmai Maou no Testament]
1. I: Maybe You're Gonna Be

_AN: Welcome! First off, this is a Harry Potter/High School DxD/Shinmai Maou no Testament crossover that borrows elements - not characters - from at least one other anime/manga, that being Negima Magister Negi Magi. Secondly, not even counting the crossovers, this Harry has followed a different path in life, leading to an entirely different outcome._

 _ **Holding**_ _ **the**_ _ **Line**_

ONE: Maybe You're Gonna be the One that Saves Me

\- HTL -

 _ **Harry**_

" _Harry Potter, the 'Boy-Who-Lived'."_

 _My hands shook as I stared into crimson eyes, ignoring the jeering of the black-cloaked, silver-masked figures circling me. Green flashed in my memory as the scar on my forehead flared with pain, feeling as if there was something trying to claw its way out._

" _I trust Dumbledore has taught you to duel, yes? First, we bow."_

 _It felt like there was fire in my veins, I was so angry. My relatives may have been the ones who tried to make me nothing, but this_ bastard _is the reason they ever had a chance in the first place._

 _All I knew was that I wanted him to_ burn.

 _Sudden pressure on my back forced me into a bow, which increased the jeering_ his _followers threw my way._

 _I wanted him to_ suffer.

" _Now, we begin, Harry." I dove out of the way of that familiar, sickly green light, no longer just in my memory. The cloaks' jeering continued as I barely avoided that green light more times, throwing back my own arcs of yellow or red energy when I could._

 _The fire in my veins only grew, rising to a crescendo._

 _I barely got behind a gravestone before the green jet of light smashed into it - obliterated into bits of stone that went flying every which way, even cutting up my exposed skin._

 _I wanted him to_ break.

 _My arms burned, and as my vision faded, I saw the dark violet miasma wafting off of them._

-0-

I shoot up in bed, sweat pouring down my face. I wish I could call it nothing more than a nightmare, but a memory could never be _just_ a nightmare. Especially _that_ memory.

I sigh before kicking my feet over the side of the bed, taking a glance at my clock as I rise.

 _4:30 A.M._ peers back at me mockingly.

"Of bloody course."

Knowing that another memory would wake me even if I somehow managed to get back to sleep, I run a hand over the pale scar on my forehead as I exit my bedroom, heading for the bathroom before all this sweat dried. A shower is just what I need, even if it can't wash the grime off of my soul. Unlike the sweat, though, I've gotten used to that.

I don't particularly feel like going to school, but I get more than enough attention already just by being a foreign male at a school that was females only until the previous school year. Not to mention, the student council president or her underlings are bound to be on my case as it is for cutting my last class this past Saturday. And I really didn't need her or her rival in school to stumble on any more hints than they already had.

No way in Myrddin's name am I getting involved with the supernatural again; not after I'd already lost everything that mattered because of it.

I yank on the pants and jacket of Kuoh Academy's uniform, forgoing the striped dress shirt and black tie in favor of a green hoodie while I slip on a pair of black and green trainers rather than the dress shoes.

It's as I am about to leave so that I can stop somewhere for breakfast that the letter catches my attention; in the same place they always wait on the stand by the front door, right next to my glasses. The contents, however, are about as different as they could be from my expectations after what her last letter said.

 _H,_

 _Be back within a few days. Something interesting came up, and I'll have a few guests with me. Make sure to head back as soon as you're done at Kuoh the next few days, just to be safe. We need to talk. As soon as possible._

 _\- P_

I can't help but worry over what in Morgana's saggy tits could interest her of all people, but that's not what holds the majority of my attention. Rather, that honor belongs to her mention of guests.

Taking into consideration her last 'guest', I have no idea just what to expect. What I do know is that I will definitely not enjoy it. Anytime she's brought up a need to talk, it's only meant bad things. And my gut is telling me to be ready for anything.

Only Monday, and my week is already well on its way to being horrible. Bloody wonderful.

-0-

A few things about Kuoh Academy: as I mentioned, it used to be an all-girls school, and even then was one of the most prestigious schools in the country - despite the fact it called a town, albeit a large one, home. The entrance exam could easily attest to that fact. Even a year after the change to co-ed, the ratio of male to female students was about one to four or five.

I imagine that's the only reason the student in front of me had chosen to transfer, which leads me to the next thing: while most of the people here are fairly normal - or as normal as any person can possibly be, anyways - the oddballs stand out even more than they had at Hogwarts.

I wish I could say that thought boggled my mind, but with who sits in front of me, it really didn't. And as his two friends walk up to him during the lunch break, I could only lament that this was where I had to sit.

"Yo, Issei! The new mags arrived today!"

And that led to the third thing: I'm quite sure I could spend the rest of my life searching, and would never find another school with its own nicknamed 'Perverted Trio' among the student body.

"Awesome! The tits are as great as I hoped, right!?"

I slump against my desk, trying to hide the shaking of my shoulders while smothering my laughter, as I hear all the girls currently in the classroom start cursing said perverts. At least, I did until I heard a throat clear next to me.

I lift my head to meet the light brown eyes and matching hair of Kusaka Reya, a fellow second-year and a member of the Student Council.

"Kusaka-san?"

The soft-spoken girl shuffles on her feet for a second before meeting my gaze.

"Shitori-Kaichou would like to speak with you, Potter-san."

Well, I suppose I have to give the first point this week to Souna; I was expecting to find myself dragged to detention at the end of the day, not the Student Council Room during lunch.

Knowing I'm left without a choice unless I want even more attention brought on me, I rise from my seat and wave a hand in front of me.

"Lead the way, Kusaka-san."

-0-

"You skipped classes again, Potter-san." is spoken nearly in monotone by the girl sat at the desk in front of me. Bright violet eyes peer at me from behind her thin glasses, and her shoulder-length hair was just as dark as my own. Slender with just enough curves in the right places (according to the breast-obsessed pervert that sits in front of me), Shitori Souna is the third most popular girl in the entire school, only behind her rival and said rival's best friend. A pile of papers sit neatly stacked in front of her, obviously awaiting her attention, but all of it is on me at the moment.

"Sorry, Shitori-Kaichou, but I don't exactly see the point in me attending an English class. Especially when I can speak the language better than the teacher." I offer with a small shrug of my shoulders.

Those violet eyes slightly narrow at me, looking like the beautiful girl was trying to peer past my eyes and into my mind. I'm rather thankful that she has no clue just what Legillemency and Occlumency are.

That doesn't change the fact I know her, her rival, and the members of their groups (the Student Council for Souna and the Occult Research Club for her rival) are far from human, though. Or that I know they had tried following me after school before.

What I don't know is _why_ they're interested in me, or just what they are. And I've no way to find out without giving my own knowledge and secrecy up in the process. That would damn me to being involved with the supernatural again, and that isn't happening.

"Detention for an hour after school this entire week, Potter-san. That is what your teacher told me to assign you on Saturday. No more cutting, even if you can speak the language better; otherwise, you'll be under attendance requirements. You may head back to your class, now." Souna's voice rouses me from my thoughts. Looking up, I see she had already started on that stack of papers.

I nod and, with a short bow, I'm walking back to class.

The only option I have is to avoid them as much as possible, and I get the sense that won't last me much longer. I guess it's a good thing _she'll_ be here soon. Although I'm not looking forward to telling her I've been lying; not after what I've seen that woman do to her husband for it.

An involuntary shudder runs down my spine as I open the door to my classroom. So long as she doesn't get to the house while I'm serving detention, I'll be able to handle it. I hope.

Oh, Myrddin! Now I have to actually go to English class. I was right, this will be a terrible week. Bloody hell.

-0-

I can safely say that I was prepared for just about anything I would have for detention with Souna not having said just what I would be doing. I should have known she would take the opportunity, though. This girl definitely would have been in Slytherin.

So here I sit in the Student Council Room, sorting papers with the only First Year member, Nimura Ruruko, while Souna is at her desk, looking over some papers, and the rest of the Council are taking care of whatever work they have.

I was hoping that whatever had her attention would keep Souna busy until my detention ended, but that wasn't meant to be. What caught me by surprise, however, was her speaking just about bloody perfect English.

"So, Potter. Why should speaking the language mean you can skip the class?"

I look up from the stacks I had been sorting to see Souna calmly sitting at her desk, still looking at whatever papers are in her hands.

"Well, considering I could likely teach the class…" I trail off, a smirk tugging at one end of my lips.

The bespectacled girl glances at me for a second before setting her papers down and focusing on me, her bright violet gaze analytical.

"For all you know, I could too. I wouldn't be surprised to find others. Do you see us cutting class?" Most would probably think Souna was blank-faced as she says this, but I caught what was definitely the smallest smirk I've ever seen as she met my eyes.

"Well, you are the Student Council President. It wouldn't be very presidential to skip, would it?"

It definitely looks like she wants to roll her eyes before she looks away, glancing at Nimura, who was still sorting her stacks despite obviously keeping an ear on the conversation as well as she could.

"And the potential others?"

I didn't fight my smirk this time.

"You'd have to point them out, first. I'm not the only student that skips class, after all. For all you know, someone else feels exactly like I do."

The smallest twitch of a finger before her eyes barely narrow at me. As much as I wanted to avoid the supernatural world - and as such Souna and her group - I couldn't deny it would be hilarious to be able to consistently get the stoic girl riled up. But that wasn't even close to being enough to outweigh everything else that came with it.

Souna glances at me again as she returns to her papers.

"You're insufferable."

A crooked grin crosses my lips at her blunt statement.

"Why, thank you!"

This week's score: now one even.

-0-

"Potter-san!"

I turn around after hearing my name called, despite wishing I could just keep walking - just him calling my name would bring attention I didn't want.

Walking towards me is the 'Prince' of Kuoh, his remaining 'fans' trailing after him. Slim and a good handful of centimeters shorter than me with pale blond hair and blue-gray eyes, Kiba Yuuto is a Second Year like me, and a member of the Occult Research Club.

"You need something, Kiba-san?"

The most popular male at Kuoh glances around for a moment before mumbling his response, low enough for only me to hear.

"Just needed an excuse to escape."

I just about grin.

"What's this, the 'Prince' is being honest about his feelings towards his adoring fans?" The normally friendly, if politely distant, boy shoots me a glare, his narrowed eyes promising retribution.

"Oh? I'm sure I could find a way to sic them on you, if you'd like, 'Ghost'?"

I feel my hand twitch in my pocket, knowing there was more to that name he used in response to 'Prince'. Thankfully, I kept my expression cool, and he will remain none the wiser to my knowledge. But I still shoot him a glare as I continue walking towards the entrance of the school.

"I swear, if that name sticks, 'Prince'…"

"If you tried something, I'm sure my 'fans' would get back at you if I somehow couldn't." He smirks my way.

I roll my eyes as I keep walking to the entrance while he turns onto the path heading for the Old School Building. As I glance that way, a wave of red catches the corner of my eye, and I look up to meet curious eyes.

Long crimson hair that falls all the way to her waist - aside from the shorter strands that couldn't be tamed just above her forehead, bright blue eyes set in a pale, heart-shaped face and a buxom figure that would make even a Veela jealous; Rias Gremory. The most popular girl at Kuoh, a Third Year, and President of the Occult Research Club. Also, most _definitely_ part of the supernatural. Ironic, considering her school club.

I arch an eyebrow at her, but she only waves before turning around and walking away.

"See you tomorrow, Potter-san."

I look over as Kiba is leaving comfortable speaking distance to see him offer a wave in my direction.

"Later, Kiba-san."

I sigh as I leave the school grounds. I'm _really_ not sure how much longer the avoidance game will work before they start pushing even more. Shite. It'd be bloody fantastic to know just what they want from me - and it's something, since they didn't start approaching me until after the block on my magic broke.

-0-

I breath a sigh of relief when I walk through the front door of the house and see that she isn't here yet. That means I have at least another day before she murders me. Quite possibly literally, I muse to myself while walking into the kitchen and towards the door next to the stove. As I step through and start to walk down the steps, a smirk crosses my lips and I speak after the door closes behind me.

"Potter's Training Grounds are in the basement of Harry Potter's house in Japan."

Reaching the bottom of the steps, I take in the area that shouldn't be possible. The ceiling looks to be at least a mile above me, and the three walls that aren't the one right behind me are at least a mile away. Of course, right now I wasn't here for what the name of this 'room' implied.

I grin as I take a few steps to the left and reach for the broom hanging on the wall. Running my fingers over the shaft, my grin only widens as I read the name: _Firebolt_. I turn and - with a running start - throw the broom ahead of me before leaping onto it, soaring through what space I had to imagine as the sky.

"I bloody fucking love magic!"

I let myself just enjoy the feeling of being off the ground, take in the bit of freedom I can actually allow myself to have. Especially when I have no idea just what will come in the next few days. The way my life has always been assures me of that.

\- HTL -

 _ **Rias**_

My time is running out; I have no doubt of that. The signs are there whenever my mother checks in with me, however subtle they may be.

A sigh leaves my lips as I stare aimlessly out the window of the room occupied by my Peerage's front before the call of a familiar voice catches my attention.

"Potter-san!"

Letting my eyes trail over the grounds of Kuoh, I spot my only Knight walking towards one of his fellow Second Years - one that had held my slowly increasing attention for months now.

His untamable raven-colored hair - curling and pointing every way imaginable - and pale skin almost make him look like the vast majority of the students; Japanese. His emerald-colored irises and taller frame, however, tell the truth of his being an exchange student just as well as his name does.

Despite being one of the first male students of Kuoh, I hadn't really noticed or paid attention to Harry Potter until a couple months before the end of last school year.

To this day, I don't know how Sona and I hadn't noticed the sheer _potential_ for magic that might as well be wafting off of him until nearly a year after his arrival here.

I focus as Yuuto catches up to Harry, and despite my inability to hear anything from this far, it's obvious that they had become acquaintances at the very least.

Upon arriving at the intersection in the pathway, Yuuto pauses and speaks a final time before offering a wave and heading in the direction of the building I currently stand in.

I watch as Harry turns to reciprocate before something seems to catch his- oh.

My thoughts race as his emerald eyes meet mine and he arches his brow. Different options cross my mind, some I very much wish I could actually go through with, but - to my annoyance and rising fear - I don't have nearly enough information.

So, I raise my hand and offer a simple wave as I turn to walk away from the window. I take in the dark wood panelling that makes up the walls of my club's room as I cross the room to the equally dark desk, taking a seat in the dark red-upholstered Victorian-style chair I had chosen myself. I simply soak in the room I had redesigned myself, unsure if I'll be forced to leave it and so many other things behind in the near future.

Footsteps reach my ears, growing louder each second. I look to the door and the only normal entrance into the room opens; a small smile upturns my lips as I meet violet eyes.

"Good afternoon, Akeno."

My Queen offers a smile as she enters the room, a serving tray bearing a pot of tea, four cups and some pastries in her arms.

"Good afternoon, President."

A second, monotone voice stating the same line brings my attention to the side of Akeno, and I take in the blank, yellow-amber eyes of my only Rook.

"Hello, Koneko-chan. How are you today?"

The petite girl offers me only a nod as she sits to my left, on one of three couches placed around the table ahead of my desk, a pastry with a bite taken out of it already in her hand.

"I'm the last one, then?" Yuuto's voice sounds from near the doorway before a soft _click_ signals that he had closed the door.

I sit quietly while the three members of my Peerage exchange greetings and Akeno goes about pouring tea for the four of us, my thoughts trained on Harry and the other potential solution that make up my current options.

What I know about Harry consists purely of hearsay and - thanks to Sona - the bit of personal information in his student record. With the things I've heard about other people from the students here, I highly doubt that the hearsay has any grounding in reality.

That limits the knowledge I have of Harry Potter to the corner pieces that make up the puzzle. And one of those isn't even a full piece. At that thought, I feel the recently ever-present tension in my body worsen.

I lift my eyes to my Knight when I hear the three of them quiet.

"Yuuto?"

His gray eyes shift to me, along with Akeno's and Koneko's on the couch across from him. The only male in the room lowers his cup from his lips and speaks.

"Yes, President?"

"Have you managed to learn anything else?"

The blond lowers his head slightly, and that's all the answer I need. I sigh as I rub a hand over my forehead. That leaves option two.

"Koneko-chan, anything about Issei's Sacred Gear?"

My Rook pauses in eating her pastry and sits quietly for a moment, so I take the time to nod my thanks to Akeno and sip at my tea.

"...smelled something, not sure if I'm right." she pauses to take another bite of her pastry, slowly chewing and swallowing. After, she lifts her head so that her eyes can meet mine and speaks, her seriousness showing in the almost-gold orbs despite her monotonous tone. "Think it was dragon."

I fight to not let my hopes up. While that could very easily mean one of two among the thirteen strongest Sacred Gears, it could also mean a simple Twice Critical - something that would not be able to handle what I _desperately_ need some way to handle. Of course, those options are just the extremes at either end of the somewhat limited possibilities should Koneko be right.

A glance at Akeno, her face pained, tells me about her success, or rather lack thereof. So, my knowledge of Harry remains what it is: sixteen - seventeen in a few months - years old, of British descent, and enrolled in Kuoh by a woman named Penelope Eld. That last piece left more questions than it answered.

I nod, more to myself than my Peerage, as I make up my mind for now.

"We keep watch on Issei, then, in case anything happens. Especially since Akeno sensed those Fallen Angels on the outskirts of the town last week. If they're after him, that tells us everything we need to know about his Sacred Gear."

Sona and I both loathed the idea of letting any _crows_ wander about our territory freely, but I have to know why they are here. Thankfully, Sona was willing to accept that - up to a certain point, at least.

"As for Harry… just keep doing what you've been doing. Hopefully something works soon." I pause for a moment to make sure my orders are understood, and speak again only after Akeno, Koneko and Yuuto have all answered in the affirmative. "You may go handle any contracts or other work you have today. I'll see you all later tonight."

-0-

A soft sigh escapes my lips as I sink into the warm water, leading to a remark from my left.

"You certainly seem to have needed this, Rias."

I peer to my left, taking in my oldest friend as she sits a small ways down, already beginning to wash herself.

"You have no idea, Sona."

My rival pauses to look over at me, the beginnings of a worried expression on her face; more emotion than she shows to most, a part of my mind notes.

"Has the date been moved up?"

The words alone cause me to go rigid. I struggle for a few moments to calm myself and shake my head, but I have no doubt she noticed me tense the moment those words left her mouth.

"No, not yet. But I imagine I haven't much time left. He was far more vocal my last visit home, and I'm sure he's only gotten worse."

The Student Council President nodded as she resumed her bathing, leaving me to begin mine. My thoughts wandered over my two current options again, but sitting here with Sona reminded me just how much the Harry option was limited, even beyond my scarce knowledge. Sona and I had come to a simple deal in regards to the Second Year after finally noticing his potential: the first to him, gets him.

Thinking about that leads me to glance at Sona, now with her head tilted back to rinse her hair.

"How are things with Harry for you?"

The brunette finishes rinsing before she responds, the slightest hint of annoyance present in her voice.

"The same as you, I imagine. He's perfectly willing to respond should I or someone else start a conversation; he just doesn't offer anything personal. He answers without really answering. As I told him during his detention earlier, he's insufferable."

On one hand, the hint of annoyance in her voice is beyond amusing; it normally only comes out when she has recently spent time with her sister. To know that someone else is capable of even a fraction of that has me stifling giggles and Sona shooting a glare at me.

On the other, though, I know exactly what she means; I recall Yuuto telling me something similar a few weeks ago, minus the insufferable part. As I begin washing my hair - the longest part of my bathing - I'm once again hit by the irony that the two possible solutions I have at the moment have opposite problems.

I know everything I need to know about Hyoudou Issei as a person, but nothing in regards to what would _have_ to happen for me to keep what freedom I had. I don't particularly care for the idea, but his lust is actually the perfect tool to motivate him. The current members of my Peerage would most likely get along with him, even if it took a little while. But with the smallest potential for magic I'd ever experienced, it all hinged on his Sacred Gear. His _unknown_ Sacred Gear. I couldn't risk it. Not until I know for sure it's worth it.

As for Harry Potter, I know almost everything I need to know in regards to my freedom. I've never met anyone with a potential for magic like his; Satan, he already outclasses some of the upper Mid-Classes I've seen. As a _human!_ He doesn't have a Sacred Gear, but his potential alone would make it worth it. Or, it would if I knew how I would need to motivate him and if my Peerage could get along with him beyond the acquaintanceship that Yuuto currently has with him.

A frustrated sigh leaves my lips as I begin rinsing my hair, and then a soft one meets my ears.

"You'll have to make a decision soon, Rias," Sona starts as she rises out of the water, "if you want any hope of getting out of that."

"I know." I lead with as I rise from the water myself, grabbing two fluffy towels from the ledge next to me. I speak again after wrapping my hair in one and beginning to dry my body with the other. "I'm giving it another week, at most. I want to know if those crows are here for Issei or something else. Maybe even Harry, for all we know."

The violet-eyed girl offers a nod as she bends over to pull on her underwear.

"Just remember our deal about Potter, Rias."

"I assure you, I haven't forgotten. And I've no intention of losing this one, Sona."

I can't afford to. Not when my freedom and a life actually worth living are on the line. I'll go as far as I damn well have to.

\- HTL -

' _ **Penelope'**_

" _Kuoh Line train due to arrive in five minutes. Again, Kuoh Line train due to arrive in five minutes."_

I glance around the train station once again, assuring myself there isn't anyone following us. Just walking with these two is risking a lot now that he's gone. What I plan could easily cost even worse.

"Penelope-san?" a soft voice rings to my left, interrupting my thoughts and bringing my attention to one of my two current companions.

I take in thick, crimson hair tied into pigtails at the back, bright pink eyes and her short stature; dressed in a white apron dress over a purple blouse with black stockings that go a little above her knees, she looked every part the normal teenage girl. I find myself wondering once again how so many beings could want this girl dead or enslaved to them. The thought alone disgusted me in ways I hadn't been for decades, at the least.

Those eyes remind me of - focus, I yell at myself as I shake off my thoughts.

"Yes, Mio?"

The girl looks down at her hands in her lap for a moment, seemingly debating with her thoughts. Finally, she looks back up.

"Will your son be meeting us at the station or your house?"

A smile crosses my face at her question. How long I had waited to be able to call someone that! Of course, what I'm doing could ruin all of that.

 _Have faith, Nellie._

A line I've heard from my husband more times than I can remember rings in my head.

"At the house, since he'll likely just be finishing up with school by the time we arrive. Why do you ask?"

My young companion fidgets once again.

"Will he be upset?"

I feel the fingers of my right hand twitch at that question; I've no doubt he will. He swore he would never set foot in the supernatural world again, after all.

My heart speeds up at that thought. I had spent so, so _long_ wishing for a son, and now I may just lose him only a few years after finally getting him. Just a few years after my husband…

 _Have faith, Nellie._

That line had slowly become my mantra the past week, even more so after sending my last letter.

"At first, possibly. But he'll come around, you'll see."

I had no choice but to believe that. I'm not betting just my life here; I'm betting what's left of my family, and quite possibly the life of the boy who had become a son to me.

"You could always _tease_ him to make him more agreeable, Mio!" the slightly-higher pitched voice of my other companion finally chimed in.

I look over to see long, silvery-white hair held in two raven-colored spherical hair ornaments, violet eyes, and the even shorter stature of Mio's sister. Of course, her small size and the white-trimmed black gothic lolita dress with what looks to be a lock around her neck make her look even less harmless.

"Maria!" the redhead cries, her cheeks flushing to match her hair. A chuckle escapes my lips as the silver-haired girl giggles.

As the two girls bicker, I find my thoughts returning to my son. He's already suffered more than enough, yet here I am chancing having more brought on him.

 _Have faith, Nellie._

And then I think of the good this could bring him. I think back to the twelve year old boy I remember meeting as clearly as if it was yesterday. I think back to the response my daft husband got when he asked what that boy had seen in that damned Mirror.

I remember crying over that same twelve year old's broken body. Feeling beyond proud as he told the story of what happened in the Chamber. Him wielding magic with an ease that astounded even my husband. Crying over his broken body again, fourteen that time.

" _Kuoh Line train arriving now. Again, Kuoh Line train arriving now."_

The screeching of a train slowing down reaches my ears, and I watch as it stops. I rest a hand on one shoulder of both of the girls once the passengers are done disembarking.

"Time to go, girls."

As I step aboard behind Mio and Maria, I catch the small nod between the two of them and fight back the grin that threatens to split my lips. After all, they have no clue I know the truth, or that their plan failed right from the start.

I learned a long time ago how to tell a winning bet from a losing bet, or at least the best odds; I had to. Now, my hand is dealt and my bet is placed. Not a single option at the time was perfect or safe; all flawed in one way or another. As worried as I am - and not only for my son - this was the best hand I had to play.

 _Have faith, Nellie._

I remind myself just how much my son has survived. I recall every last time my son proved not only me or my husband wrong, but everyone who doubted him.

I'm betting on you, Harry.

\- HTL -

 _AN: Cut! Now, one thing I want to clear up in case it wasn't obvious: 'Penelope Eld' isn't the real name of that character. It's an alias I've made for her to use in the 'normal' world; she is a character from the_ Harry Potter _universe, albeit only mentioned in the original novels. Also, the meaning of the Swedish surname Eld is the same as her real surname._


	2. II: You Never Know What Is to Come

TWO: You Never Know What Is To Come

\- HTL -

 _ **Harry**_

I can safely say that a girl who could bloody well be the definition of the Japanese term 'Yamato Nadeshiko' asking out the male I personally believe to be the physical incarnation of lust is about the last thing I expected to see walking home from my second detention of the week. Yet, there it was.

A girl that looks slightly younger than me, with raven-colored hair falling to her waist and eyes a bright violet, and definitely more than curvy enough to entice anyone, let alone who she currently stood in front of. She bows, her cheeks flaring a bright red as she asks a question of the brunet who sits in front of me in classes.

"S-so, would you go out with me?!"

I could only stand on the bridge I had to cross on my way home, baffled at the scene in front me. In what world, exactly, did something like this happen? I continue to watch in befuddlement - though not at all surprised by the response of the boy, and it isn't until the beautiful girl is walking away, a small smile on her face belying something other than joy, that I just barely sense it.

It isn't even half as terror-inducing as the killing intent of one Tom Marvolo Riddle, but it is most bloody definitely killing intent. And that begs just one question: what would someone involved in the supernatural want with a perverted nobody like Hyoudou?

The only thing I can think of is that he's pissed off someone he _definitely_ shouldn't have, but I doubt his perversions have earned killing him - yet, anyways.

I sigh as I add another thing to the list to talk about with Nel whenever she arrives. At this rate, I might need to actually write things down.

-0-

I glance around as I approach my house, sliding the key into the lock and opening the door. It doesn't _look_ like she's here, but that doesn't exactly mean anything with our kind. Yet, the house is quiet when I walk in. The living room light is on, though, despite my having thought I turned it off; no other signs of anyone being here, however, so I figure I forgot to turn it off.

I continue through the house, throwing my school jacket over a chair in the dining room and proceeding to the stairs, heading for the bathroom. Phys Ed had been a bloody chore today, and I'm more than looking forward to a shower. I lower my head to run a hand through my hair as I grasp the handle.

Opening the bathroom door, however, leads to something I hadn't expected in my empty-except-for-me house. I do naught but stare blankly. Nearly snow white skin stares back. Then I take in blue and white stripes, and just the slightest hint of red behind them. My eyes trail up, taking in purple and white before - _are those even real?_

Finally, what I'm currently seeing registers in my mind, and I slam the door shut as I step back, nearly screeching out an apology.

An alto voice is my response.

"I should kill you a hundred times, you pervert!"

Considering the doors are always locked whenever I'm not here - not even getting into the wards Nel put up around the place - I have a very good idea as to who I just walked in on either preparing to go or finishing going to the bathroom.

An involuntary sigh leaves my lips as I lean against the wall.

"Isn't this just a bloody great first impression?" I mumble to myself. Nel won't ever let me hear the end of it, I know that already.

Finally, after a few moments, the bathroom door opens and the girl walks out, allowing me to properly take in her appearance.

Long, crimson hair - a shade or two off from Gremory's - tied into flowing pigtails with shorter bangs to frame her face, and, odd yet attractive at the same time, shining pink eyes - currently set in a frosty glare aimed at me. A purple blouse and white apron dress cover one of the two areas that had originally distracted me (and I'm not at all ashamed to admit I'm still wondering if they're real with how slim the rest of her is), while black stockings rise up under the skirt of her dress until you can no longer see them.

"Er- I'm sor-" _THWACK!_

My apology is cut off by the sound of skin meeting skin, and my head swings to the side, my cheek already stinging. I simply nod.

"Suppose I deserved that for gawking and not closing the door right away." I speak as I turn my head back to face the girl, a hand rubbing at my cheek. Her frosty glare lets up a tiny bit at my words.

"Glad to see you aren't a _complete_ pervert."

I can't help the snort that escapes me, wondering how this girl would react to someone who most certainly is a complete pervert.

"To be fair, I hadn't realized Nel had arrived yet; nothing out of place from how it was this morning, no baggage or anything; you can't really blame me."

The girl tilts her head, confused, before she walks partway down the stairs and glances around the first floor once it's visible to her. After, she turns back to me, a slightly apologetic look on her face.

"I guess my sister took care of our bags already. She's at the store with Penelope-san right now. Sorry for, uh, assuming you did that on purpose." The girl speaks as she approaches me, stopping a little short of a meter ahead of me. "I'm Mio, Naruse Mio."

I restrain the near-instinctual arching of one of my eyebrows, curious as to what about this girl would interest Nel; nothing seemed at all out of the ordinary about her, aside from the color of her eyes - _and her bust size_ a smaller part of my mind adds.

"No need to apologize. I did gawk like any hormonal teenager, after all. And what a sight it was." I state with a wry grin, leaving her to sputter for a moment, her cheeks a light pink, before her eyes narrow at me. But I push on, grin never leaving my face. " I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

The girl's eyes widen more than just no longer glaring for a moment after my last name leaves my lips.

"You're- Penelope-san didn't mention you were adopted."

I just barely keep my eyes from narrowing at that - Nel told them the cover, then. I hadn't noticed it the first time, but this girl is calling Nel, Penelope - that's all the signal I need, regardless if it just leaves even more questions in my mind. Bloody wonderful.

I quirk a brow at the beautiful redhead now.

"Does it really matter?"

Naruse peers at me for a moment, pink eyes narrowed, before shaking her head.

"Not really. It just surprised me."

I nod as I turn, waving a hand behind me as I begin walking down the stairs.

"You thirsty, Naruse-san?" I ask as I look at her over my shoulder.

"Just a water, please." I nod as I proceed to the kitchen, my gaze sliding right past the door next to the stove, just as I know Naruse's did -without her even noticing it - as she walks behind me; I know perfectly well how that bit of magic works, and it still amazes me sometimes.

As I pull the fridge open and lean in, the sound of the front door opening greets my ears. I grab a can of soda - I never had understood why wizards liked pumpkin juice, of all things - for myself and a water for the girl behind me. I hear footsteps approaching as I close the fridge door.

"Mio-chan!" a voice even higher-pitched than Naruse Mio's brings my gaze to who I'm guessing is the sister she mentioned. Where Mio has curves in spades, however, this girl has just the slightest bit of them; I'd guess her to be about middle school age by how round her face still is. Unlike Mio's crimson hair tamed by putting them in pigtails, hers was a straight, brilliant silver, and her eyes shone just as violet as Shitori's, if not even brighter due to the mischief obvious in them.

"Hello, Mi- oh, Harry! You're home!" my gaze turns from the cute girl currently speaking to her older sister to the woman who had spent the past two years looking out for me by herself, and with her husband the three before that.

A head of thick, silvery-blonde hair and shining, ocean blue eyes; tall - even taller than me by just a centimeter or two - and svelte, she looked more like she belonged on the runway than anywhere else, even while dressed in a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt. Typical of a Veela.

I'm only thankful this one has been alive more than long enough to have mastered control of her Allure, otherwise half of my focus would be on not having a _problem_ anytime I'm near her; not a good thing to be experiencing near the closest thing I have to a mother.

Of course, if she ever knew I had thought about anything even remotely relating to her age, I'd have an entirely different type of problem on my hands; the very much _being on fire_ kind of problem.

A smile crosses my lips as she quickly closes the gap between us, her arms nearly crushing my ribs as she yanks me into a hug.

"I missed you, Hazza." is mumbled into the hair covering my forehead.

My arms loop around the woman I hadn't seen in over two months now, breathing in the ozone-like scent that always permeated the air around her.

"Missed you too, Nel."

After a few moments, she pulls away, a grin on her face while I feel thoughts not my own push into my mind for but a moment.

' _Go with it, Hazza. I'll explain tonight once these two have gone to sleep.'_

The grin leaves her face, a look entering her eyes that I know to be fake after all the time I've spent with her, but I'm more than sure the two girls standing on either side of her are fooled.

"I've got some news, Harry…something I should have told you a while ago. I'm, uh… I'm getting married!"

My eyes widen before the thought she had slipped into my head registers.

"Uh…what?"

A grin growing on her face, Nel throws her hands in the air with a shout of her last three words. Wrapping her arms around the two girls standing at either side of her, she continues.

"At least, possibly. We want to do a trial run, first; my son and his daughters."

I stare blankly as Nel winks at me over the top of the silver-haired girl's head when she pulls said girl in front of her.

"This is Naruse Maria, and you've already met Mio."

Just- I- what the bloody _fuck_ is going on?!

\- HTL -

 _ **Mio**_

I watch as the messy-haired boy's - Harry - face goes through a variety of emotions, the primary ones being shock, confusion, followed lastly by anger. It's almost ironic how similar that look is to the one I'm sure was on my face six months ago, despite the completely different circumstances.

I almost feel bad about what my attendant - closer to the role she was playing than actually being just an attendant, though - and I plan to do but I push the feeling down. There are things that I need to do, and this is a part of that, no matter how much I'd rather not have to do it. Besides, it would just be done to me if I wasn't the one doing it.

"I…why is this the first time you're telling me anything, Nel?"

His voice doesn't sound quite as angry as I'd expected, though; there's a hint of melancholy to it. I look out of the side of my eyes at the woman who's memories Maria had manipulated to see a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"I- I didn't really know how to tell you when I first started dating him, and then things just kept moving forward. I never could figure out how to tell you, so… here we are." the woman spoke with a shrug at the end.

The raven-haired teen looks away before taking a sip from the can of whatever he was drinking, reminding me of the water he had grabbed for me.

Reaching for it, I take a sip, keeping an eye on him to gauge his reactions; best to know just what Maria and I will have to put up with until Penelope goes on her 'work trip' Maria had implanted. At least it is actual work; I don't have to feel bad about that part.

His face contorts through a few different emotions before settling on confusion as he looks back at the platinum-haired woman.

"Trial run?"

Penelope smiles at her son once again at that question; I'm guessing that means he's at least willing to listen.

"That's right; their father left on a business trip yesterday; they'll be staying with us while he's gone."

His left eyebrow rises at that.

"How long is this business trip, exactly?"

The woman glances down at that, a nervous look on her face.

"...six months."

The boy grabs his can, taking a large gulp from it, twice, thrice, before setting it back down. His eyebrows furrow as his eyes narrow in a glare at the woman raising him.

"You're bloody well lucky I love you, Nel."

A small smile stretches the beyond beautiful woman's lips as she hugs her adoptive son.

-0-

I let out a sigh as I sink into the bathtub, trying not to think about what had occurred in this room earlier - and right outside of it. I don't know what to think about Harry Potter, even if his first impression left _everything_ to be desired. And then he flirted with me afterwards - once - before acting as if nothing at all had happened.

Finally, he only gave away a few glimpses of emotion when told what was happening. That worried me more than anything, even if he is human. I'll have to convince Maria to help me get him to take us on a tour of the town sometime in the next few days, just so I can get a read on him.

I can't trust him; I can't trust anyone but Maria.

\- HTL -

' _ **Penelope'**_

I lean back to gaze at the stars as I take a seat on the bench next to the large oak tree in the backyard, already lost in thought.

I could tell as soon as I spoke the words that it took everything Harry had to not react - violently. He'd always had a hair trigger temper - even if it tended to burn out quickly - and my husband's _imbecilic_ mistake had only compounded on that; of course, it was the same mistake that would eventually save Harry's life - at the cost of my husband's. One other half for another.

" _Promise you'll keep him safe if something happens to me, Nellie!"_

His second last words spoken to me, just before 'I love you'. Here I am, possibly breaking that promise. Even if it is to save more lives than just Harry's.

I know that despite the girls thinking he had left while they were upstairs, Harry is currently in the Fidelius-charmed space below the house, venting his emotions by flying - as much as he loved it, it _was_ the alternative he'd been forced to take up following his Fourth Year at Hogwarts (and what a _bloody fucking disaster_ that was, I can't help but think anytime that year comes up), rather than his tried and true method of blowing things up.

As much as I prefer this method, I'd rather my son how he used to be; I'd rather there still be a fire in his eyes. That look…

My eyes drop the moment the screeching of a door reaches my ear, and I take in Harry approaching me, annoyance and anger obvious in his gait and expression.

"I checked. Both of them are out cold. So, _what_ exactly is going on?"

"Not here." is all I say as I stand from my seat, leading Harry where I'm sure he had just walked from; I'd simply learned it was best to let him make the first approach.

My fingers twitch at the low growl in his throat. Some good, some bitter, and some near-unbearable memories are stirred by that growl.

We barely clear the bottom step into the Fidelius space before he speaks up.

"Well, Nel?"

I breathe a sigh, knowing not only just the length this conversation will be, but the sheer _importance_ of it.

"How much did Nic tell you about the Biblical Factions back when I made him?"

He peers at me, curiosity swirling with the anger in his eyes.

"Just the basics. Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils. The Great War. The Devils' Civil War. That's about it."

I can't help but to shake my head at that; the one annoying thing about my husband. He never paid attention to things until they were on his doorstep. Unless he heard about some tome or magical artifact, that is. Or a very unique boy.

"Those two girls think they've memory charmed me into believing I'm marrying their fictional father."

His eyes widen and his left hand twitches.

"What the _hell_? Why would you pretend it _worked_?!"

Getting closer, I think to myself, to the big blow up. I just need to convince him after the initial explosion.

"That would be because of just who Naruse Mio is, Hazza."

I can't help the chuckle as he once again twitches at me using my nickname for him in a serious conversation; that would be Nic's fault, I think amusingly. Harry had brought out the… man-child in him more than anything else ever could.

"And that is?" he finally speaks after a few moments.

"Most of the supernatural world believes that Lucifer, and I mean the Original Lucifer, died in the Civil War shortly after he returned from the Great War. The only Original Satan to do so, in fact, even if just barely. He wanted to continue the War, and while some Devils were only too willing, the majority weren't.

"The story goes that he was killed at the hands of the current holder of the title Lucifer."

I see Harry's hands tighten into and out of fists, already starting to catch on to where I'm going the moment I said 'story'.

"I learned a few months ago that story is false. Lucifer escaped, albeit barely yet again. And he fled into the human world. He would go on to spend the rest of his years in hiding here."

Now his jaw clenches, before speaking through his clenched teeth. His eyes are flashing with barely suppressed _wrath_.

"Mio is half-human and half-devil, isn't she?"

I tense, knowing the blow up is here, before I nod at my son.

" _What the bloody FUCK, Perenelle?!"_ I stay tensed, knowing that I have to be prepared for what is likely to be my only chance. "I told you I wanted one, _ONE_ bloody thing when you dragged me halfway around the globe! And now you bring, quite _literally_ I might add, the daughter of the Devil into my life!"

"And do you know how many people want her dead or enslaved for that very reason, Harry?!"

Another growl rips from his throat, this one louder.

"That is our problem, how?" his entire frame is shaking, and I can only thank Morgana that _that_ hasn't worked or activated in years.

"She was raised believing she was a normal human by foster parents. They're dead now. All the help she has is Maria."

There. The first chink in his armor. Just listen, Hazza, _please_.

"You still haven't said how that affects us, Perenelle."

Teeth still clenched, but his eyes aren't as stormy now. The initial explosion is falling.

"What do you think would've happened to you had Nic and I not stepped in?" I ask, looking straight into his eyes; he flinches away for a moment before meeting my eyes, the storm starting to brew again.

"What, you want me to return the _favor_?! That world has already robbed me of everything! _Bloody fucking twice_!" Chink number two. _I'm sorry, Harry_.

Now for the last piece. I continue looking into his eyes, taking the storm in them dead on as I speak.

"Do you know who that girl reminds me of when I look at her?"

Confusion enters the storm of his eyes again.

" _What_?"

"Do you know who Naruse Mio reminds me of when I look at her?" I pause for a small moment, but continue speaking before Harry has the chance to respond. "She reminds me of a very unique twelve-year-old boy. The one I met almost five years ago."

Harry flinches back again, his eyes finally widening a bit from the glare they had remained in all this time.

" _What_?" is breathed from his lips very differently this time; hardly any anger, almost all confusion and curiosity. Chink number three. _Please, work._

"I look at that girl, and I'm reminded of a boy who has spent his entire life unloved and ignored at best, abused at worst. But that boy still has so much _good_ in him that he looked in a mirror that shows the heart's greatest desire and saw his _family_."

Harry's eyes grow even wider, and his hands unclench at his sides. The storm that had darkened his eyes starts to recede.

"All you've ever wanted is people to live your life with, Hazza. That girl _needs_ a family. More than that, she needs people on her side, or she _will_ die. It doesn't matter if it's tomorrow or even a few months from now, she _will._ I'm not the only one aware of her existence. I'm just the only one on her side right now."

Harry's chin falls to his chest, his Potter-typical hair blocking his emerald eyes from my view.

"I'm… _nothing._ I couldn't protect a _single_ damn thing."

I rest a hand on my son's cheek, lifting his guilt-ridden eyes to meet mine. I know exactly what he's talking about, and this _will_ help that undeserved guilt of his.

"That was never your fault, Harry. And you couldn't save Nic when he was already saving you. He learned that from you, you know?"

I ignore the tears I feel start running down my cheeks. _Oh, Nic._

"It's funny, really. My husband lives for over half a millennium, only to find his hero in a twelve-year-old."

I feel Harry's tears on my hands, and rub his cheek as I pull him into a hug.

"I'm not a hero…" his voice is weak as he states this, denying the very title he had spent four years trying to live up to.

"You were to Nic, Hazza. You are to me." His arms tighten around me, a sob making its way from his throat at those words. I take a deep, shuddering breath, before asking the question that will decide _everything_.

"Tell me, Harry, is that twelve-year-old still in there?"

After a few moments of silence - silence in which I'm sure Harry is remembering those events as well as I still do - bright emerald eyes peer into mine, and there it is; the start of that oh-so-recognizable fire in his eyes. The spark, the _life_ , my husband died to protect.

\- HTL -

 _ **Harry**_

"All the help she has is Maria." _Nellie, all the help he has is…_

I can't stop the shaking in my body, the anger flowing through my veins. She has to know _exactly_ what she's doing. So why the hell is she doing it?!

"You still haven't told me how that affect us, Perenelle."

Beyond my anger, I see her eyes darken, from the ocean on a clear day to a stormy one.

My flinch at her response is an involuntary one; how could I _not_ think about what would've happened to me? I had done that everyday for a bloody _year_ , before it finally sunk in that I had a _home_.

I'd lost everything to that world twice now; what would ever make going back worth it?

What hits me the hardest, though, is her second last question; or rather, her answer to it.

"I look at that girl, and I'm reminded of a boy who has spent his entire life unloved and ignored at best, abused at worst. But that boy still has so much _good_ in him that he looked in a mirror that shows the heart's greatest desire and saw his _family_."

-0-

" _I see you've come to visit the Mirror again, Harry." I whipped around, the cloak about my shoulders falling off and rendering me visible once again._

" _H-Headmaster Dumbledore!" I had no doubt I was about to be expelled._

" _Do relax, Harry, you will be in no trouble tonight. Let us call this a bit of… youthful wandering on both of our parts, yes?"_

 _I stared at the aged wizard, unsure whether the man I honestly thought to be barmy was being serious or not._

" _I have, however, come here tonight to tell you something, Harry."_

" _Er- yes, sir?"_

 _The old man smiled softly, his blue eyes losing their twinkle._

" _This is a very special magical artifact, Harry. It is known as the Mirror of Erised. Would you care to guess why?"_

 _I thought over what I had seen in the mirror, even if the name alone was a giveaway. What I knew, in my heart, to be my parents stood around me, along with multiple indiscernible figures. I guessed those figures to be the family I would make myself, if my desire ever came true. But that's nothing more than a wish._

" _It shows what we want the most, even if we're denying that desire."_

 _The Headmaster glanced away from the mirror and met my eyes, a look I had never seen before in his own eyes._

" _Indeed, Harry. Suffice to say, many have wasted away in front of this Mirror. It will be moved tonight, and I would ask you not go searching for it again."_

 _I nodded, only thankful that I wasn't about to be expelled and sent back to my relatives. And then, the Headmaster's voice interrupted my thoughts._

" _I daresay you've a ways to go in order to get to the Slytherin Dormitory, no, Harry? Best be on your way, unless you would like Mr. Filch to catch you." the old wizard stated, his usual twinkle back in his eyes._

-0-

" _Tell me, kid, what did you see in the Mirror?"_

 _I stared, wide-eyed at the man in front me in the Headmaster's Office._

" _You-you're-Nic-Nicolas-"_

 _The dark-haired man in front of me sighed exasperatedly._

" _Yes, yes, I'm Nicolas Flamel. Now, tell me, what did you see in the Mirror?"_ THWACK!

 _The sound of skin meeting skin echoed as the hand of the blonde woman stood next to_ bloodyNicolas Flamel _met the back of his head._

" _Ow, Nellie!"_

 _The almost regal-looking woman glared at the man._

" _That is enough, Nic."_

 _I glanced down, mumbling my answer to Nicolas Flamel's question before I could stop myself._

" _...a family."_

 _The heads of both man and woman snapped in my direction._

" _What was that, Harry?"_

" _A family. Not my bloody_ relatives _. An actual family!"_

 _And then the arguing started. Not only between the man and woman in front of me, whom I could still hardly believe the identities of, but the Headmaster and McGonagall too. I hardly remember any of it, with how utterly exhausted I was after the events under that damned trap door._

 _But I do remember watching as the man turned to his wife, a grin broadening his features._

" _Absolutely not."_

" _Nellie, all he has is…"_

-0-

I had thought that desire was answered once, already; only for that family to be torn apart, just like my first one.

And now she wants me to try again? After I'd already failed?

"I'm… _nothing._ I couldn't protect a _single_ damn thing."

I feel a warm palm softly press against my cheek and lift, forcing me to meet dark oceanic eyes.

"That was never your fault, Harry. And you couldn't save Nic when he was already saving you. He learned that from you, you know?"

I go rigid at those words; how could Nicolas Flamel have learned _anything_ from an idiot like me?

"It's funny, really. My husband lives for over half a millennium, only to find his hero in a twelve-year-old."

 _Hero._ I had heard that title thrown at me so many times, and not for the first time I find myself wishing it were actually true.

"I'm not a hero…" I find the power to voice after Perenelle pulls me into a hug, wiping away the tears involuntarily rolling down my cheeks.

If I was, then maybe- I shake that thought off before it can take hold; there's no use thinking about what-ifs.

"You were to Nic, Hazza. You are to me." My arms tighten around her waist, a sob racking my body.

I hear her take a deep breath, obviously preparing to speak.

"Tell me, Harry, is that twelve-year-old still in there?"

-0-

" _You are, far and away, the most stubborn twelve-year-old I've ever met, Harry Potter." a wry voice stated from behind me._

 _I spun around, nearly dropping the wand in my hand. I was somewhat surprised I hadn't already, or collapsed, with how long I'd been out here. But I couldn't stop. I_ had _to do this._

" _M-Mr. Fl-"_

 _The man's voice sounded before I even spoke his name._

" _I've told you to call me Nicolas or Nic too many times already, Harry. Don't make me add another time to the list." his lips quirked into a smirk as the words left them._

" _S-sorry, Nicolas."_

" _So, what were you working on, kid?"_

 _I looked down to the wand in my hand, yellow sparks still coming from it, and then back to Nicolas Flamel._

" _I- uh… Lightning."_

 _The man's eyebrows rose, then his eyes flit to the wand in my hand._

" _Now, that's interesting. Why that element?"_

 _Instinctively, my right hand rose to rub at the inflamed scar on my forehead._

" _All anyone ever notices is this_ bloody _scar. So, I'm going to own it."_

 _A grin spreads on the face of the dark-haired man, his azure eyes twinkling just like the Headmaster's._

" _Well, I suppose I'd best help, then."_

" _W-what?!" I sputtered, my eyes widening. Nicolas' grin only widened, though._

" _That_ is _what a family does, Harry."_

 _And just like that, tears were streaking down my face._

-0-

The fingers on my hand twitch, and I just barely keep from reaching for the pale scar on my forehead.

 _That_ is _what a family does, Harry._

Those same words had rung in my head for weeks after Nic said them to me.

And then I recall the last thing Nicolas Flamel ever said to me.

 _Nellie will handle things now, Harry. She's never once led me wrong. You'll keep each other safe._

My hands clench, and I already know my answer, no matter how much I want to say the exact opposite. No matter how much I'd rather just run and not look back, or how much I just want to rage at the world.

Nic would never forgive me, and I'm not sure I could forgive myself, if I walked away.

Perenelle's mind is already made up. I'm not about to lose her, too. Not like everything else that's mattered.

\- HTL -

 _AN: I will say now that Harry is most definitely still angry, and will be for a little while; the thing is, Harry is driven by his desire for family. Following the death of Nicolas Flamel (which will be explained eventually), that family consists solely of 'Penelope'/Perenelle and Harry himself._

 _And while Perenelle says Harry influenced Nicolas, Nic left just as much of a mark on Harry - especially regarding their thoughts about family._

 _In other words, as much as Harry wants nothing to do with the supernatural world, Perenelle has made the choice to protect Mio, and Harry refuses to abandon or lose the only family he has._

 _Now, Perenelle. Was she being manipulative this chapter? Most definitely. I see her as one of those mothers who know just what to say to get their kids to do what they want. And the woman has spent centuries wanting her own child; she's damn well going to push him to be the best he can be when she finally gets one, even if it means coercing him into it._

 _More than that, though, Harry suffers from serious guilt over past events, a couple of which I've hinted at. Perenelle sees Mio as a way for Harry to recover from that guilt._


End file.
